


Anything But Love: The Future

by odeon



Series: Anything But Love: The Whole Shebang [4]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fic Writer's Perverse Imagination Running Rampant, Lesbian Sex, Noodles, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odeon/pseuds/odeon
Summary: Another one shot for theAnything But Lovesaga ... AfterThe PresentcomesThe Future.You may not want to read this at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I'm sorta stuck and in a funk, I need a reboot, and I've found smut a good way to do just that. ;-) So yes, this is a smut-a-thon. Plain and simple. Back to regular programming after this...

**_New York, USA, 17th April 2019_ **

 

**_11.35 AM_ **

 

Even though it was Rooney’s birthday, Cate had agreed to let her take care of all the arrangements. In fact, Rooney had insisted on it. The clock was ticking, and Cate was impatient to know what was about to happen. Nothing, it seemed, but then again she knew better.

The kids were still there with Andrew, trying to remember if everything had been packed. Rooney was shifting her weight from one foot to another. At least she was impatient to have the extra people gone, Cate noted. Andrew was taking the boys and Edie away for the night, but their departure was taking an awful long time. _Finally_ , Cate thought, when the door shut behind them. She turned to Rooney, fully expecting her to spill the beans of their long weekend together.

“Wait … “ Rooney said, seeing the question in Cate’s eyes. She was holding a plush toy - a mash-up of a pink rabbit and a horny toad, as she saw it - in her right hand. When the door reopened and Andrew stumbled in, she extended the furry abomination to him without a word. He smiled apologetically and hurried away with it.

“So what are we … ” Cate started, confident they were alone now.

“Wait.” Sighing, Rooney had noticed the forgotten sports bag next to the bureau in the hall. When Andrew was on his way up again, she was waiting for him in the doorway.

“Thanks.”

“Sure.” _Slam_. Gone.      

 

* * *

**_11.57 AM_ **

 

“What are _we_ going to do?” Cate dared to ask when Rooney seemed to relax. “You haven’t even let me pack yet if you plan to take us out of town.” She had cleared her calendar at Rooney’s request, and she had looked forward to this for weeks now. Cate had even agreed to hand over her cell phone. No calls were allowed for 24 hours, Rooney had stated. If Andrew had an emergency - a kid-related one - he would contact them by calling the burner phone Rooney had acquired for the occasion.

“We’re not going anywhere.” Rooney bolted the door.

“Oh.” Cate was confused. “A night out then? A fancy dinner in a three-star Michelin restaurant?” she asked hopefully.

“No.” Rooney was unbuttoning her shirt. “And we have noodles.”

“Noodles?” Cate was processing the information that contradicted her somewhat wilder expectations.

“Chinese noodles.” Rooney was down to her underwear.

“Noodles.” Cate couldn’t wrap her head around it, while Rooney was wrapping her arms around her from behind.    

“Thin, crispy strings oozing hot black bean sauce, soy and sesame oil, ring a bell?” Rooney mumbled, nuzzling Cate’s neck through the veil of her flaxen hair. Her hands were circling Cate’s breasts on both sides, soon flexing against the prohibiting bra cups.

“I know what noodles are,” Cate grunted. She was getting turned on by Rooney who had momentarily abandoned her breasts to grind her front against her ass. “I just can’t believe we’re going to be stuck here eating noodles and binging on Netflix. It’s your birthday, baby.”

“No Netflix. No birthday.” Rooney’s hands gripped Cate’s sides firmly, as she forced her to bend over the back of the couch. “Fuckaversary.” Rooney dropped Cate’s pants down to her ankles to give her a real feel of her mound against her lace-covered buttocks.

Suddenly it dawned on Cate, and what had happened yesterday made more sense as well. Returning from a four-week-shoot, she had fully expected a night of carnal pleasure with Rooney, but to her great astonishment it hadn’t exactly gone as she had planned. Rooney had refused to fuck her last night, which Cate had found upsetting. Well, Rooney had fingered her twice and she had gone down on her, but as far as Cate was concerned, none of it really counted.

“For 24 hours?” Cate asked between labored breaths. The mere thought increased the warm flow of her natural lube soaking the delicate fabric parting her crotch.

“All day and all night.” Rooney’s hands left their posts and sought to find her wet pussy underneath her drenched panties. Delighted by the excess streaming out of her lover, she spread Cate’s legs wider apart.  Rooney kept her hand going, though somewhat lazily now, for she was eager to see Cate writhe out of piercing need.  Her folds bulging, Cate pushed her center towards Rooney’s wettening palm.           

“C’mon, baby … “ Cate pleaded. “Let’s get it on then … ” The weeks of separation had created a craving even their nightly sexting hadn’t been able to ease.

“Hard up for a fuck?” Rooney asked Cate, her voice husky. The lustful grinding left sticky stains on Cate’s tight ass and thong. Rooney was hard herself, outright aching, when she nudged the thin sliver of cloth to the side and drove a finger up inside of Cate.  

 _This one’s fast food_ , she mused, heated by the ready response. Rooney’s digit plunged into Cate hard and fast, while the fingers of her other hand worked tight circles around Cate’s clit. The repeated contact with the engorged nub drew out a string of moans Rooney loved best in the whole wide world. Cate’s incoherent, primal begging was music to her ears.

Knowing Cate would cum soon, Rooney added not one but two fingers into her gaping hole and thrusted fiercely forward. Curling her fingers inside, she could feel Cate’s cunt tighten and contract while her clit spasmed against her deft thumb. Overcome by escalating pleasure, Cate met each and every one of her thrusts mid-stroke. Her pussy was quivering, clamping around Rooney’s fingers, and just when Cate thought she would explode, she barely recognized the primal cry that broke out as her own. Her taut muscles went slack, and she had to lean on the couch for extra support to keep her knees from buckling.

Rooney read the signs and, turning her lover to face her, held Cate up, planting sloppy kisses all over her chest and neck. “I adore you, baby.” Rooney’s tender words lit up the blue in Cate’s sated gaze. Her instant hunger may have been fed, but the marathon meal had only just begun.

Having finally freed herself from what had remained of her hindering garments, Cate sat in the chair next to the dining room. “C’mere,” she told Rooney who was quick to climb onto her waiting lap. Rooney’s thighs on either side of her, Cate slid her palm between them to test what their prior encounter had done for her.

“My, my … “ Cate said, grinning. “I wonder who’s hard up now … “ Rooney’s cum oozing out onto her hand was thick and creamy, ready to be diluted only by the consistent, relentless fucking Cate meant to dish out to her. When Rooney tried to grind her slit against her hand, Cate drew it away. This wasn’t what Cate had in mind now.

“Lean back and onto the table … “ Cate said, replacing the brief disappointment on Rooney’s face with renewed excitement. Cate moved both of her hands under Rooney’s butt to elevate her. Making sure Rooney’s back was steadily supported both on the table and in her arms, she lifted the brunette’s legs over her shoulders and brought Rooney’s pussy tantalizingly close to her mouth.

Cate salivated before the delicious sight, registering a startled gasp, when the tip of her tongue flicked Rooney’s savory bud. Cate was in a perfect position to feast on her cunt, and she didn’t want to waste a single heartbeat to do just that. Every stroke of her pink, hard tongue brought out a moan, the perfectly obscene set-up of Cate’s impromptu meal accelerating what was happening fast anyway.

Rooney tensed her muscles, ready to levitate if need be, to serve Cate every rapturous throb of her frenzied pussy. Her knuckles gripping the end of the table top turned white, as she neared her release under Cate’s relentless attention. Rooney wanted Cate inside her, but the swelling of her clit against Cate’s tongue erased all words from her brain. All except one that fell off her lips when she felt the needed penetration split her in half.

“Fu-u-uck … “ Rooney stammered, her whole upper body clenching. The orgasm shot through her like a rocket, whirling around her wet cavity, before it broke out of her in a perfect plume of pleasure. “Holy fuck … “ she grunted, grinning from ear to ear in the next moment.    

Terribly proud of herself, Cate helped Rooney down and pulled her back onto her lap to kiss her on the lips. The liplock was tender, unhurried at first, taking its time to savor the relaxation after rapt release. The closeness, the ridiculous proximity, was something they had underestimated though. Their naked limbs entwined, their bare breasts touching, their pebbled nipples rubbing against one another proved too much to be contained for long.   

“Again … “ Cate gasped, clashing her lips against Rooney’s. The intensity building, the sudden lack of oxygen didn’t deter the lust that peaked out from the tangle of teeth and tongues. “Bed … “ she managed to utter through the fierce exchange of saliva. Rooney didn’t object nor did she break contact with Cate’s mouth on their way to the desired room.

 

* * *

**_2.58 PM_ **

 

“To you, my love,” Cate whispered to Rooney after her fourth climax. She took a sip of water from one of the bottles Rooney had been thoughtful enough to place on the nightstand. The afterglow of her orgasm flooded her mind with prickly flashbacks of Rooney between her legs, gorging on her cum-coated pussy. Cate had pressed Rooney’s face against her cunt so feverishly, she was almost ashamed of her recklessness. _Almost_.

“I thought it was ‘to President McKinley’,” Rooney smiled, licking her lips with contentment. “And it’s bad luck to toast with water.”

Letting out a deliberately loud sigh, Cate rolled her eyes at Rooney. “Well, pardon me for wanting to celebrate your birthday, baby. I _was_ your birthday present five years ago, after all.”

Rooney smirked at Cate. “I’d say you’re a gift that keeps on giving,” she chuckled, running her fingers unabashedly between her folds and dipping in as if she were taking a sample of her lover. Before Cate could object, she pulled her finger out and stuck it into her own mouth. “Definitely.” Her murmur was euphoric yet humorously exaggerated. “I’m addicted to this stuff.”

Narrowing her eyes, Cate was nevertheless very amused. “You just had quite a huge helping of _that stuff_ ,” she pointed out, laughing. “I, for one, have a hankering for … noodles! Now, what are the chances of that happening in a house full of friggin’ noodles.” She had to hand it to Rooney - the woman knew how to amp up her carbs during a fuckathon.    

“Not a fuckathon, a fuckaversary,” Rooney clarified Cate’s definition. “There’s a difference.” She sat up on the bed to assume a more convincing pose for what she needed to say. “A fuckathon is what we have pretty much every time we get together. The fuckaversary is only once a year - got it?” She tried to maintain her poker face but failed after the first five seconds.

Beaming, Cate stood corrected. This was one subject she wasn’t going to argue with Rooney about, and besides, their fuckaversaries had been special, she had to admit. “Fine, a fuckaversary it is, but I still have something for you … “ Cate hesitated for a while. “On second thought, I’m not going to give it to you just yet.”

Rooney looked mildly displeased but refrained from complaining. Cate walked over to the fridge and picked up two cartons of noodles for a quick heat-up in the microwave. Shaking her head, she tried to avoid seeing the four more cartons left waiting on the shelves. Just as she was about to shut the door, she took out the lone cucumber she had spotted in the bottom compartment.

“You want a salad with your noodles? I found a cucumber.” Cate waved the green vegetable in the air.  

“No salad,” Rooney chuckled, still in bed. “I don’t care for cucumbers.”

Cate looked disappointed. “No? Oh well.” Setting her green find on the table, she listened to the steady buzz of the small oven. Cate was so wrapped up in the sight of the two cardboard boxes chasing each other in the warm glow, she didn’t notice Rooney sneaking up from behind her.

Rooney pressed herself against Cate the second the light of the oven went out with a perky bling. “Mmm … “ Cate murmured, feeling Rooney’s naked contours align with hers. “Would my lady like to have her noodles right here or shall we take them to bed?” She turned around to kiss her languidly on the lips.

“Let me noodle on that for a minute … “ Rooney muttered, extracting her mouth from Cate’s lips and moving it along her jawline. Nibbling Cate’s neck got them both excited all over again.

“You should eat,” Cate decided, an enchanting idea taking shape in her head. She took a reluctant step back and gazed into Rooney’s heavy eyes. “And I’m going to look at you while you enjoy your saucy strips … sitting on top of this counter in front of me.”

Delighted, Rooney took the noodle box and lifted herself onto the counter. The rich, spicy aroma filled their nostrils as soon as she had opened the flaps of the heated carton. Armed with chopsticks, she dug into her portion with gusto.

“Aren’t _you_ going to eat?” Rooney asked, her mouth full. Cate had remained standing between her legs.

“No … “ Cate acquiesced to say. She had a wicked glint in her eyes. “I thought I’d feed you first … this cucumber.” She took the slender, ridged vegetable and brought it between Rooney’s thighs. “Would you like it pickled?” The smirk on Cate’s face grew wide.

The contact the cucumber’s tapered end made with the succulent folds had a surprise effect on Rooney. She swallowed too hastily, a lump of noodles nearly blocking her throat as it went down. “Jesus … “ Rooney grunted, her eyes watered, but she leaned back against the cabinet door all the same.

Cate took it as an invitation. “Keep eating, baby,” she ordered her lover, focusing on serving Rooney the vitamin K the chopsticks couldn’t currently deliver. Rooney gasped, the noodles stopping on their way to her mouth, as the girthy cucumber filled her cunt in one eager push.

“Fusscshmcksm … “ Rooney gurgled, the sticky strings messing up her mouth cavity. Though incoherent in speech, she was still adept in action, lifting her feet on the counter to allow Cate better access.

“Did you have something to say, love?” Cate asked, feigning innocence while admiring how hungrily Rooney’s pussy ate the green cylinder. “And you said you don’t care for cucumbers … “ Shaking her head in disbelief, she gave the vegetable a twirl once it was as deep inside Rooney as possible.                 

“FUCK!” Rooney shrieked as the heady motion became wondrously unbearable, her insides thrusting forward in fierce exultation. Her orgasm nearly shooting the green shuttle out of her cunt, Cate had to do her best to hold onto it. Rooney’s heels slipped off the counter, and she barely managed to remain there herself. “Fu-uck, fuck, fuck, fuck … “ she kept repeating, overwhelmed by her explosive peak. The voluptuous hot sauce had coated her mouth and the tips of her teeth, but suddenly it all tasted like cum to her.

Cate inched forward, bringing their bodies as close together as possible. Smiling and breathing excitedly, she circled her arms around Rooney’s waist. “I love you, I love you … “ Cate whispered in her ear as if she had only now come to know the extent of her feeling for Rooney. She had loved her for five years now, but it was in the raw moments like this when she became truly aware of the awesome meaning of what had become of them.     

“Come back to bed with me,” Rooney whispered. “Let me love you.” She took Cate’s hand and the forgotten carton of warm noodles. Winking at Cate, she grabbed the glistening cucumber and took a bite of it. “You’re right. It’s quite good.” They enjoyed the rest of it together - orally, this time.

 

* * *

**_6.12 PM_ **

 

Exhausted, they lay in bed, Rooney’s head on Cate’s chest. Her hand caressed Cate’s taut stomach, admiring its smoothness and pale glow. The pristine silence after the extended sexual frenzy fit the mood of their shared serenity. Even their kisses had muted down, becoming subtle exchanges between eyes rather than lips. To doze off in such splendor would have been heavenly and entirely deserved, yet neither one wished to sleep, to miss a single moment of this sensuous connection.  

If it took minutes or hours, it didn’t matter, but when they did speak, it happened naturally. “What was it you wanted me to have?” Rooney asked Cate.

Cate’s lips curved into a shy smile. “Oh, yes … well … “ she hesitated. “I want to ask you something first, but I’m not sure if you want me to.”

Rooney quirked an eyebrow. “That’s my line … “ she chuckled, recalling _Carol_.

Cate was amused to find it so. “I suppose it is,” she laughed nervously. “Oh hell … here it goes … “ She cleared her throat. “Would you like to be tied … to me?” she asked clumsily.

Rooney looked confused. “You mean … ohhh … like bondage?” she asked to elaborate. “I think we’ve done that, but I’m down for it whenever you want.” It didn’t make the uneasiness go away.

“No … “ Cate said. When the right words got stuck in her throat she abandoned them altogether and pulled out a drawer next to the bed. Hiding something in her palm, she turned to Rooney and pressed it onto her hand. “There.”

A small, black velvet box. “Fuck.” Rooney stared at Cate’s offering as if it were a tiny UFO flung out of space. “Fuck … “ The eloquence and the subtle nuances of emotion Rooney could channel into her fucks was an art of its own.

Cate felt suddenly very naked, which was surprising, given she had been buck naked for hours already.            

“Fuck, Cate … “ Rooney huffed, still unable to do anything about the delicate thing resting on her palm.

“Well, fucking open it!” Cate exclaimed impatiently. She wasn’t taking this waiting game well at all.

A golden band with a single diamond embedded in it, the ring was beautiful in its understated simplicity.

“So will you?” Cate nearly growled the question. She didn’t look at Rooney when she finally uttered her reply.

“Do I have a choice?” Rooney asked, the corners of her mouth creeping up.

“There are usually two valid answers to this question and you are free to pick either one. _Free_ , may I point out!” Cate spouted, still missing the amused flicker in Rooney’s eyes.

“No, I’m not.” The tender calm with which Rooney said it made Cate finally raise her eyes to meet hers. “I can only pick one.”   

Cate still wasn’t sure if she could trust her interpretation. “Are you saying ..?”

“Yes.” Rooney’s smile was mysterious yet happy in a way that left no more room for misunderstanding. “C’mere.”

Speechless, Cate pinned Rooney’s back on the mattress, planting kisses from up all the way down the brunette’s body, her blonde hair mopping the skin in one feathered cloud.   

* * *

 

**_New York, USA, 18th April 2019_ **

 

**_4.09 AM_ **

 

“Don’t move, not just yet,” Cate could barely whisper. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than the woman inside of her. If she thought of Rooney, she would lose the game – or win it or whatever. But not moving felt like a cruel and unusual punishment, too, like coarse salt on parched, chapped lips. Her brain awhirl with opposites, with stark contrasts of raw light and muffled obscurity, sharp unyielding pain and numb nothingness, Cate gritted her teeth and resisted movement – for now.

Cate’s skin was damp, and her limp hair tickled her shoulders every time she inhaled. Rooney lay still under her, waiting patiently despite her uneven breathing. Her thumbs had ceased massaging the tip of what opened Cate for her, what begged to be spread wider apart. Waiting impatiently, more like it, Rooney thought, swallowing at the thought of Cate stretched around what stood up rigid from her harnessed crotch. A tight fit it was, enough to make Rooney’s breathing shallow and labored.

“Shit…” Cate groaned, having made the mistake of looking at her lover. The scale of her delicate balance tipped to her disadvantage or advantage, she felt her walls tighten against Rooney’s hard presence. Straddling her, Cate pushed her pelvis down to let Rooney penetrate her deeper only to pull up again. She pushed down excruciatingly hard to fool herself for a minute longer, to think she was aiming at pain instead of its opposite.

Rooney’s hands flew first onto Cate’s sides to guide her thrusts, but when she grew comfortable with Cate’s precision, her fingers swiped the wet hair and folds aside to gaze how the root of her cock hit the rim of Cate’s entrance. The sight of it coursed through her like a liquid needle spiking her blood, the scent of Cate’s cum condensed into a heavy mist.                 

Her face distorted by renewed need, Cate lifted her ass up to press it down again, to ride what impaled her cunt in sweetness and agony. Rooney wished Cate would cum into her mouth, but she knew it would have to wait; that Cate couldn’t wait any longer. And the moment was near, she sensed it in Cate’s prolonged thrusts that sought to rid themselves of prior reason and logic.

Rooney loved this moment, the sounds that gurgled out of Cate’s throat as if something was being violently ripped and drawn out of her; this moment of almost cruel bliss that left her lover shivering in the aftermath of her orgasm for several minutes in her safe arms.    

“Shi-it…” Cate said again, but this time in a murmur. She swiped her forefinger around the cum-coated cock and pushed it into Rooney’s mouth as she cuddled next to her. Rooney sucked on it hard, forcing the salty taste all over the roof of her mouth. The contact made Cate moan pleasurably although Rooney knew she was hopelessly spent. “You liked it?” Cate whispered, drowsy yet pleased.

“I want more…” Rooney grunted. “That is one lucky cock.” The cum no longer enticing her taste buds, she craved for yet another helping. She released the harness and motioned for Cate to reach for the soaked dildo. “Give it to me.”

Cate’s eyes widened with pleasure. “You want to lick it clean?” she asked, stating the obvious. Before Rooney had a chance to answer, the tip of the cock grazed her lips. Rooney took it in her mouth, sucking in the pale juices before they dripped on her chest. Cate dipped it deeper, fascinated by Rooney’s dedication. When she pulled it out, she couldn’t help but notice Rooney looking a bit disappointed. “Still hungry?” Cate teased. She moved up, her crotch right above Rooney’s head that soon rested on a pillow. “Lick _me_ clean, baby…”

Knowing Cate was most likely sore after their intense fucking, Rooney swirled her tongue around Cate’s folds lightly. Tracing her slit up one side and down the other, Rooney lapped the savory liquid dutifully into her mouth. But it wasn’t enough for her, for nothing seemed to appease her. Not today. Greedily she dared to thrust her tongue inside Cate while probing her crack with her fingers.

Startled by the rapid change in Rooney’s maneuvering, Cate’s muscles tensed up and she almost made her stop. When Rooney’s right thumb began to ease its way up through her anal ring, Cate was suddenly alive again. The tight hole clenching and releasing, she caught her second wind and climaxed over Rooney’s face just like her lover had hoped only a moment ago.  This orgasm felt raw and rough around the edges, she mused, rolling on her back on the bed.

The smug grin on Rooney’s face wiped away Cate’s lurking lassitude. Seeing Rooney smirk was enough to inflame her, to recharge the possessive lust Cate relished in their encounters. Her thighs might have trembled only a minute before, but her brazen spirit was awakened once more.

Cate strapped on the cock that had grinded into her a short while ago and spread her lover’s thighs. The flash of desire in Rooney’s eyes egged her on, as she took her place between her legs. “This ain’t green, but I do expect to find you ready for me,” Cate demanded, her right hand seeking a sopping playground for her purposes. Rooney’s hips rose to meet her fingers, eager to confirm what was being anticipated. A salacious brook streamed out of her cunt at first contact with Cate’s bold probing, which made Rooney ache for more.

They had come a long way from Waterloo, Carol thought, watching how Rooney’s mouth opened as her cock slid in. It was as if she needed one place vacant when the other was occupied, and the impression only strengthened the more determined Cate’s in-strokes became.

Rooney bucked up against her thrusts, frenzied by the upsurge in her wanton proclivity. Cate, however, had other plans, pulling out in a nick of time. Though moaning out of disgruntled desperation, Rooney obeyed Cate’s order to turn around. She wanted to mount her doggy-style, and she stated it in no uncertain terms, too.

Rooney dug her nails into the mattress, as Cate fucked her, gripping her hips firmly. Slowly at first, then pumping more vigorously, Cate reached in to rub Rooney’s clit that protruded out of her folds. The spark her stroking ignited reverberated throughout the brunette’s already shaky frame, jolting her off of her dizzy precipice sooner than Cate had expected. Crying out loud, Rooney collapsed onto the bed. The reverent moment they shared in each other’s arms was short lived though.

“I’m kinda disappointed you didn’t get down on one knee.” The way Rooney said it told Cate she had been thinking of her proposal for quite some time now.

“It’s four o’clock in the morning and you want to talk about it _now_?” Cate asked, both amused and mildly ticked off.

“I mean it would’ve been nice to be proposed in a traditional way … being an old-fashioned kinda gal like I am, I would’ve apprecia… “ Rooney rambled on only to be interrupted.

“An old-fashioned kinda gal? You? Puh-lease!” Cate laughed.

“No champagne, no candlelight … “ Rooney attempted in mock grievance.

“Wanna know what you can do with a candle?” Cate giggled, wrestling Rooney under her once more. “Or rather what I’m going to do with it to _you_?”

Rooney’s eyes sparkled wickedly in weak light of the night. “Oh do tell!” she teased her fiancée.

“Shu-ut up, you crazy wonderful fool!” Cate stopped her, laughing uproariously. “What the fuck am I going to do with you?” she gasped out of sheer happiness.

“I think it’s rather obvious, isn’t it?” Rooney smiled deviously. Then her tone changed as swiftly as a wind that unexpectedly shifts its course. “You’re going to live.”  


End file.
